Burning Bog Blog 6: August 2 Balance Update
Welcome to the Sixth Burning Bog Blog! In this edition, we will be announcing and releasing changes to the Basic and Special Set. Our aim was to update and balance cards to be more simplistic if they were in the Basic or Special Set. Here are all of the changes we are making, which are currently live for download by re-downloading the Basic or Special Set. Balance and Card Changes * Zambivona Spider is now Bloodback Spider. It's new card text makes it great in decks that want to use their on-going power but still want to develop a board. * Demon Fairy now has some card text to make it more impactful than before. Its effect is simple and necessary for the game. * Similarly, Mystic Lioness now also has some card text, making a card that is simple and necessary for the game. * Mighty Trampler replaces Skelemancer as a 2 cost 4/0 minion. Its effect is simple, but allows the card to snowball in decks that can capitalize off of early game leads. * Lavender Dyigo's previous effect was situational, and in some situations, overpowered. In an attempt to simplify the effects on cards from the basic and special sets, this card's effect was changed to be more beneficial in multiple styles of decks. * Great Warlock now has card text that, similar to Bloodback Spider, can help decks who want to use their on-going power but do not want to lose control. * Gauntlet of Shadows is now a simpler card to understand that seems necessary for a Basic Set. * We've decided to buff Undead Blow as a way to create more control-oriented Lyfos decks in the future. Instead of frightening a minion twice, you now are more reliably able to steal the minion by only frightening it once. * The next three cards were change in order to create a less clunky feeling Lyfos class. Previously, the on-going power only targeting Beasts did not make sense when the Special Set cards for Lyfos were only Skeletons. Because of a change mentioned later, we've changed The Death Knight's Pack to The Wolf King's Pack, an actual card with an effect that is tangible enough to include in some future Lyfos decks, hopefully. * With the change to Full Moon below, The Corpse Eater now can be a card that shouldn't feel like it needs to be in every Lyfos deck. * A change in the making for years now, Full Moon can now target any friendly minion instead of only Beasts, allowing Skeletons in Lyfos not to require cards like The Corpse Eater to function. * Hagg's odd theme arose from the Witchwood Expansion. While we may revisit odd and even decks in the future, the Special Set is not where cards like these belong. Drach Drake is now Scryer's Orb, a much more simplistic card. * Mechanized Reaper replaces Plated Drake for the same reason as stated above. It also pushes a deck that uses cards like Void and Witchwood Spell Book to their advantage. * Another card that has been attempted at balancing for a year now is Maelkka. We finally established that a 5 cost 7/0 with Ambush is good enough to be a Legendary card, and that all of its previous effects on it were either redundant (Hidden) or overpowered (If this wins a die roll it initiated, it may initiate another one). Category:Scourge Brawl